I Knew Him As Moxley
by WWECiara
Summary: Luna has been hit with concrete blocks, fluro light bulbs and been sliced with saws. However when she debuts for WWE she realises one of the things she may not be able to survive is Dean Ambrose.
1. I wanna be like Jon Moxley!

"Making her way into the ring, from London, England. SHE IS THE CZW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION. VIDEL!"

As I heard my music hit I began my descent down the ramp and into the ring with my championship proudly thrust over my shoulder. A woman winning the CZW World Heavyweight Championship was unheard of. Until me.

I started with CZW when I was 18, won my title when I was 19 and a whole year later I was still champ. I walked in the ring with a mic, which is unheard of in CZW unless I was about to slap a man for sleeping around. The difference in CZW is you don't get DQ'd for hitting a woman and vice-versa, and I'd kicked the shit out of a lot of guys to retain my championship. As the mixes of boos and cheers settled from the crowd I began to speak.

"For exactly 365 days I have been your World Heavyweight Champion. I have been punched, kicked, stabbed, bitten, thrown off buildings and had my head smashed into concrete blocks." I yelled into the mic. "But unfortunately all good things must come to an end, it pains me to say that I am moving on from CZW." "Don't worry," I chuckled "I'll still be kicking the shit out of people, unfortunately with less blood." "So by order of DJ Hyde, I very fucking resentfully, vacate the CZW World Heavyweight Championship." I said holding up my championship before dropping it on the floor. What I had just said was immediately met with a series of boos from the crowd, I turned around stuck my middle fingers in the air which was met with an amazing set of cheers as I shouted "SO LONG BITCHES" as I walked up the ramp before walking backstage. No one was there to meet me, I wasn't surprised, I hadn't made any friends at CZW I mean how many friends do you expect to make when you cut people's heads open with circular saws. Did I not mention that I'd sliced open Addy Starr's head with a saw? Oh. Well I did.

_**5 MONTHS LATER**_

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall and is for the NXT Women's Championship! Making her way into the ring, from London, England. She is the NXT Women's Champion, Angel Wolf!"

I skipped my way down the ramp my title around my waist and slid into the ring where I was met with an overwhelming load of cheers and people sticking their hands in devil horns into the air as I did the same. "Wow, that surely is an amazing reaction to receive from the crowd here at NXT and as you can see they really respect their Women's Champion!" I heard Renee say from the commentary table. I knew in my head this was my last match at NXT. Since the end of my first month I'd been begging Stephanie to transfer me to the main roster but I was always shot down. Ever since I left CZW there were two things I'd noticed: no NXT Diva felt resilient enough for me to fight and my technique needed a lot of work. 5 months later, I'd made my way through the whole Diva roster and had improved my technique enough to convince Stephanie and the rest of the creative team to move me. "And introducing her opponent accompanied by Sasha Banks, Charlotte!" As Charlotte's music started I looked up the ramp to see two thirds of the BFFS swaying their way down to the ring '_I wish I was facing Ric Flair' _ I thought to myself as Charlotte slid into the ring. As the bell rang me and Charlotte began stalking each other. As I moved closer Charlotte attempted to clothesline me which I ducked underneath. As she recovered from her shock I turned around and ran at Charlotte and speared her into the mat which was met with a roar from the crowd and Renee, Tom Philips and Byron Saxton. I grabbed Charlotte's leg.

1….2….3! I'd retained my championship.

"Well that match was...short!" I heard Byron shout into the mic. "Is there no one who can stop our Women's Champion?!" Oh Saxton, if only you knew. The referee held up my hand as I kissed and lifted my championship in glory and I was met with cheers and devil horns from the crowd.

_**THE NEXT DAY **_

"So what kind of Diva do you want to be Luna?" Stephanie asked me as she leant back in her chair. I was sitting around a table with Triple H, Stephanie McMahon and the rest of the creative team.

"Well," I sighed "I want to be dominant, I want to break the stereotype of a Diva," I said to her.

"Sounds like you want to be Paige or Kharma!" Stephanie laughed crossing her arms.

"No Paige isn't dominant enough, Kharma wasn't crazy enough, I wanna be like.." I thought for a moment, then it clicked. "I wanna be like the Jon Moxley of the WWE Diva Roster! I don't want to run around in skimpy outfits. I wanna fight actual superstars not just the Divas!" I said with a broad smile. I saw Stephanie and Hunter look at each other with a smirk.

"Ok Luna, we get what you mean," Stephanie said to me pushing my contract towards her husband to sign "Your debut is going to be on SmackDown later this week." Stephanie said looking at her husband.

"And you're going to call out Dean Ambrose," Hunter said with a smirk

* * *

**Hi guys! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fanfiction 'I Knew Him As Moxley". This chapter was really just to understand Luna's backstory which will help explain why she wants to be the type of Diva that she says! Review, Follow and Favourite and a new chapter will be up very soon!x**

**-Ciara**


	2. A 30-Man Rumble

In preparation for my debut at the request of the creative team I'd had my nose double pierced and my best friend Jordan was dying my hair a dark blue. "So basically, they want you to call out your childhood hero, reveal that there's gonna be an extra match at Royal Rumble and then tell him good luck?!" Jordan said as she clipped all my dyed hair in place, "Right now you wait 30 minutes."

"Yup," I replied pouting, "I mean don't get me wrong I'm so thankful for them understanding the type of Diva I want to be, but I should've known not to mention his name!" I said slapping myself on the forehead.

"Hey! I just did your makeup!" Jordan exclaimed as she washed her hands.

"Sorry," I mumbled, crossing my legs resting my chin on my fist. "There's something else…" I trailed off looking at the floor.

"What.." Jordan looked at me suspiciously, "Luna…" she questioned.

"They've put me in the Royal Rumble for the U.S Championship," I said looking up at her biting my lip. This year they were having two Rumbles, one for the usual main event at WrestleMania, and now this one, for the U.S Championship.

"Jesus Christ Luna!" Jordan said throwing her gloves in the hotel sink. "There's only been 3 Divas in history that have been in these things! And for good reason! They're going to crush you!" Jordan yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"Look I'm sorry! I didn't know they'd put me straight in a fucking 30 Man Rumble!" I said standing up. "I'm going to wash this out," I said to Jordan, she nodded in silence staring at me disapprovingly. Once Jordan had finished waving my hair I went into my room and put on my ring attire. _This is it. Start to a new career, this is how they're gonna see you. _I shook my head before leaving my room where Jordan was waiting for me.

"Ready?" She said. I nodded.

The journey to the arena where SmackDown was being filmed was mostly filled with silence. Jordan finally spoke up, "It's weird thinking you're filming all this today but people won't know about you until Friday." She said giving me a smile.

"I guess so," I sighed, "I just hope when I walk out a few people know who I am, don't want to be faced with a silent crowd." I said biting my nails whilst staring out the window.

"You don't think he'll remember you, do you?" Jordan said softly, looking at me worriedly.

"I have no clue, honestly I hope he doesn't" I replied sighing before turning away from Jordan to face the window.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO who is Jordan referring to?! If you want you can leave your guesses in the comments! Sorry this is a short chapter but I felt it was the best place to leave it! The next chapter will be Luna having her debut as Angel Wolf on SmackDown and confronting Dean Ambrose! Please favourite, review and follow and I will have the next chapter out soon.**

**-Ciara **


	3. You Want Something Princess?

"Last week The Authority thought it would be a good idea to put me in a match against their pet snake Randy Orton, after I'd already beaten Kane" Dean spat into the mic, twisting his head around so he could look at the whole arena. "Well let me tell you, at Royal Rumble, Orton and Kane are-" Dean was cut off. By my music (_LIES GREED MISERY - Linkin Park). _

I sauntered out from behind the mini-tron, microphone in hand. I smirked as I came out to cheers from the crowd. To my surprise there were actually some people making devil-horns with their hands which I returned. As my music faded out Dean began to speak, "There something you need princess?" He said staring up at me obviously annoyed.

"Sorry you must've have me confused with some other girl allow me to introduce myself. My name's Alexa Wolf, not _princess_," I spat back out at him, "But now that you mention it Ambrose I do have something to tell you," I smirked as I slid my body into the ring. "Well as we all know," I said as I gestured to the crowd, "Next week at Royal Rumble, we have the 40-Man Rumble for the chance to headline at WrestleMania!" Which earned me a large cheer from the crowd. "However, to open Royal Rumble, from the mouth of Triple H I am ecstatic to announce that there will be a 30-Man Superstar Rumble, for the United States Championship!" I yelled into the mic which was met with a roar from the crowd and an "Oh my!" from Michael Cole. "Which, I know is a title very dear to Dean's heart," I said prodding his chest, pretending to look empathetic as he smirked at me. "Which is why he will be starting at the number 1 position in the Rumble!" I said smirking at the crowd who were going mental. "Good. Luck." I dropped the mic at the feet of Ambrose as my music blared up once again. I threw both my arms in the air signing devil horns before jumping out of the ring. I swayed my way up the ramp, aware that Ambrose was still watching, so I turned around and gave him a little wave before I made my way backstage.

"You certainly know how to get a crowd on their feet!" I heard a voice say behind me.

"NATTIE!" I screamed as I turned around. Natalya had had my back all throughout my time at NXT and had even helped train me when I first left CZW. "Oh my God I'm so happy to see you!" I said releasing her from my grasp. She laughed,

"Good to see you too chick. I'd love to catch up but my match is next, but we're all going out for drinks later tonight if you want to join? I'll text you!" Nat said as she was being led away by crew members.

"Sure thing!" I shouted back. I finally made it back to my locker room and I flung myself on the sofa. What a fucking day. I watched Nat's match from the monitor that was in the corner of the room, she was against Paige but she beat her with ease as I'd expected. As I layed on the sofa I heard my phone vibrate. It was a text from Natalya.

'_Come to the main locker room! :) x' _ Just when I thought I could have a break.

I grabbed my leather jacket and pulled it on as I swung my door shut and bumped into the exact person I didn't want to see.

"Watch yourself, _princess," _Dean spat, "You don't want to make the wrong enemies around here," he said lifting my chin up to face him. I pulled away from him

"Thanks for the advice." I said sternly, walking away.

"See you around. Princess" I heard Dean shout from the other end of the hall. I shuddered at his nickname for me.

Great, I think I just made enemies with Jon Moxley.

* * *

**So Luna has finally made her debut as Alexa Wolf! But has she made enemies too soon. What will happen in the locker room? Please review, favourite and follow and I will make sure to have the next chapter out as soon as possible!**

**-Ciara**


	4. Saraya

I walked down the corridors backstage trying to find the Divas' locker room. Usually I'd be in there but I'd made a special request to be kept separate from the other Divas and to my amazement WWE had agreed. As I turned a corner I bumped into something, which resulted with me on the floor. "_Fuck" _I whispered to myself as I glared up to whoever had blocked my path, not the best decision I've ever made. Standing over me was Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, or to me, Dumb and Dummer. "You lost baby girl?" Roman said, in an attempt to intimidate me, offering his hand at the same time. I stood up quickly and brushed myself off, "No." I replied sternly glaring up at the both of them, Seth chuckled as he looked me up and down. I cleared my throat before gesturing for them to move out of my way. They laughed before complying, as I rolled my eyes before swaying my way into the Divas locker room.

"Luna!" Nattie exclaimed as I entered the locker room, "You took your time!"

"Yeah, sorry I ran into some…issues," I said biting my bottom lip. She stared at me for a bit before she introduced me to the other Divas. The Bellas, Eva Marie, Cameron and Naomi, AJ, Alicia Fox, Summer Rae, Layla, Emma and finally Paige.

"Paige really wanted to see you actually!" Nattie said gesturing towards her.

"Hey!" Paige said enthusiastically hugging me.

"Oh hi!" I said startled by how forward she was. Paige was also English so I guess we could bond over being homesick?

"I'm so glad you're here, we got to find out a little about you before you arrived and I've watched a lot of your CZW and NXT work, and damn girl you can take a beating!" Paige laughed, which I returned. Me and Paige had been in NXT (formerly known as FCW) at the same time however we never really interacted, but I still admired her move-set and loved how she handled herself in the ring.

"So, Luna," Nattie said sitting herself down on the bench, "What was your 'issue' you ran into earlier? Ambrose?" She questioned. At the sound of his name the whole locker room turned around to stare at me, I blushed.

"No." I said, flipping my hair out of my face, "Actually it was his 'pals' Rollins and Reigns." I said leaning back on the side.

"Wait so you haven't slept with Ambrose? Dammit Brie I owe you $20!" I heard Nikki say from the other end of the locker room. I shot the dirtiest look I possibly could at her.

"What."

Nikki looked at me with a smirk.

"Well, I thought with the way you were looking at him in the ring, that it was obvious you slept together, but Brie thought that as a _newbie _you wouldn't have the audacity to sleep with a superstar without checking with us first." She said smirking and looking at Brie. My fists were clenched and my teeth were gritted together, I was about to fucking go on this girl.

"Luna! We haven't show you where catering is yet!" Paige said obviously trying to deter me from the conversation. She dragged me out of the locker room as I saw Nattie walk up to The Bellas, about to start on them.

"I'm sorry, Paige-"

"Saraya!" Paige smiled, "Call me Saraya."

"Sorry, _Saraya_ I didn't mean to automatically cause drama," I said pushing my fringe back.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's just The Bellas being their normal selves," Saraya chuckled, "And hey! You're a CZW girl! You could take both of The Bellas any day!" She said nudging me. I smiled as she dragged me into the catering room. "And this is where we eat!" She said as she dragged me round the corner to a room filled with superstars. I gawked at everyone who was in there. John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Kofi Kingston and every other superstar you could think of. Me and Saraya spent the next few hours in the catering room, talking with various superstars, some knowing who I was and some even saying they respected me after seeing what I did on CZW. After that humbling experience and saying goodbye to Saraya at the Divas locker room, I picked up my stuff and headed to my car. I flung my bag in the passenger seat and myself in the driver's and sighed. _What a fucking day. _Something knocked at my window. I opened one eye to see a two-tone haired man smiling at me. I put the window down and sighed. "What do you want Rollins?" I questioned closing both my eyes again.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" He said cheerfully. What. Had he forgotten what had happened earlier today?

"Last time we met Rollins," I emphasised his last name, "You were looking down at me and laughing whilst I was on the floor."

"That was a promo?" He laughed, "The cameras were filming all of it, I thought you're acting was too good!" He said chuckling before suddenly becoming serious, "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but you seem like a cool chick and you wrestle pretty damn good from what Saraya has told me, so I wanted to talk over food." Seth looked at me. I sighed.

"Fine. But this is a completely platonic thing!" I said, "Gimme your phone," I said. I added my number onto his phone, "Just text me tomorrow when and where and I'll meet you there okay?" I said handing back his phone.

"Sure thing sweetheart," He said standing up.

"Keep it platonic Rollins," I said rolling up my window.

"Yes m'am," I heard him whisper before I drove back to my hotel.

* * *

**Why can't Luna be in the locker room with the other Divas? What will Seth talk to her about?**

**Despite what you may think now this is still gonna be an Ambrose/OC I promise!**

**Keep favouriting, reviewing and following and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**- Ciara**


	5. Rollins

I was sitting at the breakfast bar of my hotel room when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Rollins.

"_Come to room 405 at 6 and I'll drive us to the restaurant ;) x"_

"_Why can't I just meet you in the lobby?"_

"_I have something to show you x"_

"_Keep it PLATONIC Rollins."_

"_Yes m'am ;) x"_

I sighed before throwing my phone on the hotel bed before collapsing onto it. _What have you got yourself into? He's gonna find out. What if Dean finds out? _I shook my head of my thoughts before stepping in the shower, washing away last night's drama before putting on some black skinny jeans and a black shell tank top. I straightened my long dark blue hair and did a simple smoky eye look before looking at the clock and seeing it was 5:50. I grabbed my phone, which had $50 slipped between itself and the case, slipped it and my hotel card in my pocket before putting on my leather jacket and making my way to Room 405.

* * *

I knocked my knuckles on the door before ruffling up my hair, sure I didn't like Rollins but that didn't mean I couldn't make an effort. But it wasn't him who answered the door.

"Alright princess," his raspy voice said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny. Where's your two toned buddy Ambrose?" I spat back at him.

"In the bathroom, come in." He said gesturing with his head. I took a sharp intake of breath before walking into their room. "Drink?" Ambrose said, returning to the armchair he was previously sat in, with a glass of Jameson. I shook my head and continued to look around their room. "Why not? You straight edge or something?" He asked, scanning my body as if he was taking it all in. I absent-mindedly drew a packet of cigarettes from my back pocket before rattling them in the air and then placing back in my pocket. He chuckled, "Never pictured you as a smoking kinda girl."

"Yeah well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Ambrose." I said staring at him with cold, dead eyes. Luckily, Seth came out of the bathroom before he had a chance to respond.

"Wow." Seth said staring at me, focusing on my midriff before smiling at me, "All this effort for me?" He chuckled. I glared at him before clearing my throat.

"So what did you want to show me?" I said.

"Oh right!" Seth said making his way towards his laptop, pulling up a chair for me beside him. I sat myself down as I watched him go to WWE's YouTube and clicking on the latest video. It was the promo I wasn't aware of that had been shot earlier. I watched myself on the screen as it showed me glaring up at Seth and Roman.

"So that's what I look like when I do that," I muttered which was met with a laugh from Seth. I went to stand up as I saw myself walking away from Seth and Roman, but the video didn't end. It showed me making my way into the Divas locker room. _No No NO. _I knew where this was going.

"_Wait so you didn't sleep with Ambrose?!" _ I heard Nikki say. I put my face in my hands as Seth looked at me. I heard Ambrose get up from his chair and lean on mine, watching the video. I heard Saraya leading me out from the locker room and the end screen of the WWE Network. I looked up from my hands to see Seth and Ambrose holding in their laughter.

"Just fucking laugh." I sighed as they both obeyed and released themselves into fits of laughter. I stood up, "Are we going to dinner Rollins?" I said sternly looking at him.

"Yeah, we'll go now," he said, still in fits. As we walked out the door I head Ambrose shout, "I'M BETTING $20 YOU SLEEP TOGETHER!" Which released Seth into another fit of laughter.

* * *

The restaurant Seth took me to was actually really nice, it was really rare in Tampa that you'd find a good Italian place. I'd also stopped calling him Rollins towards the end of our meal.

"Wait, you never slept with anyone at work?!" Seth said astonished "Even at CZW?! EVERYONE sleeps together at CZW!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah well not me, " I sighed taking a sip of my G&T, "None one really liked me at CZW."

"You don't have to like someone to sleep with them," Seth chuckled "Hell, Ambrose will tell you! When he was at CZW he slept with EVERY girl going! Ask him about Helena Heavenly" He smirked before sipping his own drink. I shuddered at her name. _You know about Helena Heavenly._ I cleared my throat, wanting to be off the topic of Ambrose completely, God he made me so uncomfortable.

"So, what kinda music are you into?" I said, resting both my elbows on the table.

"Uh, pop punk, punk rock, stuff like that you know," he said staring at me.

"Hey me too!" I said, finally engaging in our conversation.

"Really?" Seth looked up excitedly, noticing my sudden interest.

"Yeah! Also people like Pierce The Veil, Bring Me The Horizon," I saw Seth smile at the mention of these names, "But then I also grew up on classic rock so yeah, I have a pretty varied taste I guess."

"Well that just makes you more interesting," Seth said leaning forward, paying for the meal. I'd offered but he'd refused and hey, nothing better than free food. "Wanna go to a bar?" Seth asked as we walked back towards his car.

"Why not? We don't have work until Friday," I said getting in the passengers. I plugged my phone into his car, now knowing his love for Pierce The Veil and blasted Hell Above on the way to the bar, me and Seth both screaming along.

_**4 HOURS LATER **_

Me and Seth were both on the dancefloor holding bottles jumping around like idiots to whatever shitty rock song was playing. We were spinning each other around, laughing and crashing into each other, almost falling over. I'd never had a friendship like this since I'd started wrestling. Sure Nattie was my friend, but she rarely ever wanted to come out with me, unless it was work related. It was nice to let loose with someone, no fear of what they would think because they're completely shit faced. Fozzy started to play.

"AYYYY JERICHO!" I shouted spinning around with Seth as I collapsed into him.

"Ok," he laughed, "We need to get you back to the hotel,"

"Hey!" I said crossing my arms, "You're drunk TOO!" I said pushing his chest with my finger

"But not as much as you!" He laughed pulling my jacket over my shoulders, leading me out of the bar, "I'll call Dean to come and get us," he said pulling his phone out. I huffed and sat myself on the sidewalk lighting up. Seth looked down at me, "You smoke?" he questioned. I stuck my tongue out at him before smiling and breathing out a stream of smoke. Dean arrived 15 minutes later. He got out of the car and looked disapprovingly at me.

"WHAT?" I shouted at him, "Don't judge me!" I said jumping in the back of the car slamming the door behind me. Dean got back in the driver's and Seth got in the passenger's. I crawled towards the back of his seat, "Come and sit in the back with me," I whispered to him. He looked at me confused, "I'm cold," I said pouting. He rolled his eyes before jumping into the back, draping his arm around my shoulders allowing me to curl up into the side of his torso, his jacket enclosing me in his warmth.

"I swear to God if you two do it in the backseat of this car," Dean started, I kicked the back of his seat. Seth chuckled as I felt his arm squeeze me closer towards him, I looked up at him and gave him a small smile, he just stared back softly. He placed his hand underneath my chin, drawing my face closer to his.

I pulled away and flung myself towards the other side of the back seat, pushing my hair out of my face and drawing the collar of my jacket towards my face and I faced my body towards the window and let the sound of Dean humming along to his old rock mixtapes lull me to sleep.

_No. Not again._

* * *

**What does Alexa not want Seth and Dean to know? What does she mean by "not again"?**

**Thankyou to anyone who has reviewed this story, it's always cool to see where you guys think the story is gonna go! As always, review, favourite and follow and I'll get the new chapter up ASAP!**

**- Ciara **


	6. Friends With Benefits

I woke up suddenly clutching at my chest. I never wake up fully in the mornings, I'm always like a zombie. But it wasn't morning for me, it was 3am. I looked around where I was before realising I was no longer in Dean's rental, or my room. I couldn't make out where I was until I saw the reflection of a title belt in the flat screen. _Seth's room. I'm in the Shield's hotel room. _I sat up, wrapping the blanket that had been lazily thrown over my torso, around my shoulders, pulling off my jeans. I looked around the room before finding a Shield sweatshirt on the ground. I shrugged before throwing it over myself, it fell just before my knees. I grabbed my phone, the bottle of Jameson that were now on the coffee table and a glass, picking up my cigarette packet from the floor before making my way onto the balcony. I pulled the sweatshirt and the blanket closer to my neck as the warm but brisk Florida air hit me as I pulled the balcony door slightly shut, leaving it open a little because I didn't know if it would lock or not.

_**DEAN'S P.O.V**_

I was woken up by the smell of smoke filling my room. "What the fuck," I sighed once I realised that I'd been woken up at 3:30am. I got up from my bed and threw on whatever was closest to me. As I opened my bedroom door I heard music very faintly playing through the hotel room. _Who the fuck is listening to Johnny Cash at 3 in the morning?! _I followed the music until I made it to the balcony door, where I saw Alexa standing, leaning against the railing, glass of Jameson in one hand cigarette. I quietly slid open the door, staring and in-taking everything that was in front of me. Her legs were perfectly shaped before being stopped by her perfect ass, the ass I'd seen swaying up the ramp on her debut. "Never took you for a Cash girl," I smirked.

_**ALEXA'S P.O.V **_

"Never took you for a Cash girl," I heard behind me. It was 3am I was too tired to be shocked by the new presence behind me. I quickly glanced behind me before returning my attention to the Tampa skyline.

"Yeah well as I've previously said Ambrose there's a lot you don't know about me," I said before inhaling the smoke that was probably going to kill me one day.

"Do you mind?" I heard him say before rattling my cigarette packet. I shrugged as I took a sip of my Jameson. Dean leaned on the railing, lighting up. We both stood there in silence.

"I'm sorry for being such a dick tonight," I said, staring into my glass before inhaling again. Dean looked at me confused so I carried on. "I came out with the full intention of getting Seth to buy me food, us talking about whatever he wanted, then going back to my hotel room and continuing with whatever shitty storyline the creative team puts us in." I said, taking a very quick inhale before blowing it away from Dean's face. "I never meant to almost kiss your teammate." I said bitterly taking a swig of my drink.

_**DEAN'S P.O.V**_

I just stood there looking at her, half listening half still taking in what was in front of me. Her dark blue hair was messily sitting on her head only being rearranged whenever she ran her hands through it. All of her makeup had rubbed off apart from some eyeliner which, as well as the alcohol, made her eyes look bloodshot and a pale yellow. Her chipped black nails were clutching at the glass of Jameson for dear life and her cigarette was carefully placed in between her first two fingers of her right hand as it was meant to be there. Her pale pink, torn lips enclosing the end every time she inhaled, twitching in the corners every time she exhaled. She looked messed up. And I liked it.

_**ALEXA'S P.O.V **_

"Dean!" I repeated for the fifth time, clicking my fingers in front of his face. I'd finished my glass of Jameson and only had the stub of my fag left. "As I was saying," I said stamping out the butt of my fag on the balcony, "I've never had something like Jordan and Michael have, if Jordan's ever feeling up to it she just calls Michael and they fuck." I laughed as I looked up at Dean who looked lost. "You haven't been listening to a word I've said have you Ambrose?"

"Sorry princess," Dean smirked "Got lost in your eyes." I rolled my eyes at his remark before carrying on, "Well I was having a very nice conversation with you about friends with benefits and how I'd love for there to be someone who, whenever I wanted, I could just fuck them." I said letting the blanket drop to the floor of the balcony. "It should not be this warm at 4am," I muttered looking towards Dean, whose gaze was fixated on my legs, where the hem of the sweatshirt stopped. I coughed, "Eyes are up here sweetheart," I said moving Dean's chin up to mine. His 6"4 physique towered above my own 5"3. He came closer towards me, wrapping his arm around my waist,

"You called me sweetheart," he said dipping his head to meet mine, pressing his lips against me. I placed my right hand on the back of his head, wrapping my fingers in his brown-blonde hair. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he placed his hands underneath my ass. He carried me back into the hotel room, before his own shutting the door with his foot, our lips never breaking contact. He layed me down on his bed placing his hands either side of my head pushing into the kiss with more force. He pulled the sweatshirt from my body exposing my black lacy underwear as I pulled his his grey sweatpants from his body revealing his hardness. He sat me up so I was straddling him, pulling my panties from me, stroking my wet heat. He lifted me on top of himself and began thrusting. Every thrust made me moan with pleasure. He nuzzled his face into my neck, biting and sucking. As we both came close he pressed his forehead against mine, both panting. Our release made us both explode, I moaned as I collapsed on top of him, crashing into his lips, I heard "_fuck!" _leave his lips as I removed myself from his member as he stood up. I fell back onto the sheets, wrapping myself in them. He began walking towards his bathroom before he turned around and gave me a smirk, which made me bite my lip.

"Fuck don't do that," he panted closing the bathroom door behind him. I layed there, taking in deep breaths before the voices came back

_You've done it again._

* * *

**_FINALLY SOME AMBROSE/OC ACTION AM I RIGHT_**

**_Do you think Alexa/Luna did the right thing? How do you think Jordan will react? Did Dean do it for a one night stand or is there more there? What do the voices mean to Alexa?_**

**_Thankyou for the reviews! Unfortunately tomorrow midday I am flying to Portugal and I have no clue if I'll have internet whilst I'm there! If I do then I'll definitely write a new chapter next week but if not then I'll see you on the 30th/1st September! As always review,favourite and follow and I'll bed sure to have the next chapter up ASAP!_**

_**- Ciara **_


	7. The United States Championship

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a Royal Rumble match and is for, the United States Championship!" Justin Roberts said into the mic. "In this match, the only way to be eliminated is to be thrown over the top rope, the last remaining superstar will be crowned champion." "Entering the ring, the man who will start at the Number 1 position, weighing in at 225 pounds, from Cincinnati, Ohio. He is the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose!" Dean's music cut as he entered the ring flexing his arms, rubbing his shoulder with the opposite hand. "And starting at the Number 2 position, weighing in at 213 pounds, from Hollywood, Florida, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler!" Justin said as Dolph's music hit and he entered the ring. At the sound of the bell the match began, 1 superstar entering every minute and a half.

**ALEXA'S P.O.V **

"Oh my God! It's JOHN CENA!" I heard Michael Cole shout as the number 26 competetor was announced. "Cena could leave this match with 3 championships!"

"That's true Cole," I heard JBL start, "But let's not forget the man who started this match and previous U.S Champion Dean Ambrose is still in the ring, along with his team mates and the rest of The Shield, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins!"

'Great, The Three Stooges are still in' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

The WWE Universe counted down until the "lucky" Number 27 position came out.

(KYOTO - Skrillex)

"Well who's this Cole?" JBL questioned.

"I have no clu-OH MY GOD!" Michael Cole shouted, "IT'S ALEXA WOLF"

I threw my hands up in the air into devil horns as the crowd went wild, I could hear JBL, Lawler and Cole doing the exact same. The whole ring of superstars stopped what they were doing and stared down the ramp at me. I smiled sweetly as I slid into the ring. Dolph came up in my face.

"GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS A SUPERSTARS ONLY RUMBLE" I pouted at him and I pointed behind him, as he turned around he was met with a Superman Punch from Roman as Dean and Seth lifted him out the ring. I smiled as I turned around as I noticed I'd been surrounded by all the Superstars, The Shield included.

"This does not look good for Alexa," I heard King say before all the Superstars lunged forward at the same time. I fell to the ground and managed to crawl out between the legs of Ryback. The commentary table and WWE Universe started to laugh as I rested myself on the ropes waiting for them to notice. Kofi was first to notice as he ran towards me to shove me out the ring. I bent down grabbing the top rope with me, watching Kofi sail over it and fall to the floor. "ALEXA JUST ELIMINATED KOFI!" King shouted, as carnage resumed in the ring. It was no longer Superstar against Diva, it was man against man. I managed to dodge the collision of most the fighting before I was lifted up from behind.

"RYBACK'S GOT ALEXA" I heard Cole shout as I tried to wriggle free. I was dropped to the mat suddendly as Gold and Stardust tackled Ryback, tipping him over the top rope and eliminating him. I turned around to see Roman staring at me, I backed up towards the ropes and he started running towards me. "Oh no!" Cole said as Roman went in for the spear, I again dove out the way and quickly grabbed Roman's feet and with help from the ropes, pushed Roman out of the ring.

"ALEXA JUST ELIMINATED THE POWERHOUSE OF THE SHIELD!" I head JBL shout.

"That girl's planning to confront all three members!" King said as I helped Sin Cara eliminate Seth.

* * *

There were 3 of us left in the ring. Me, Ambrose and Orton. As Orton went in for a RKO to Dean I kicked him in the face, causing him to stumble back into the ropes. Me and Dean both darted forwards and pushed Randy over the top rope.

"THAT'S ORTON OUT! WE HAVE OUR FINAL TWO!" I heard Michael shout.

"There's no way Alexa's getting out of this alive" I head from JBL. Me and Dean began stalking each other around the ring before I stupidly leant myself against the ropes. I saw Dean lunge forward. As he jumped through the air I ducked and kicked his face as he went over me, which sent him over the ropes and onto the floor below.

"SHE'S DONE IT!" Michael shouted, "ALEXA WOLF HAS JUST BECOME THE FIRST WOMAN TO EVER WIN THE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP!" I collapsed to the floor, unable to comprehend what Cole was saying.

The referee handed me the belt and hoisted me to my feet. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks as I held up my title in one hand, and made devil horns with the other. I looked outside the ring and saw Dean looking furiously at me as he held his chin where I'd kicked him. "Ambrose won't be forgetting that in a long time!" I heard Cole say

"Enough about Ambrose Cole, we have a new United States Champion and her name is Alexa Wolf!" JBL replied.

I hoisted myself up onto the top turnbuckle and held up my title with pride. The WWE Universe had mixed reactions some saying "You deserve this!" Having watched me from my NXT days, others still chanting "Let's go Ambrose!" I slid out of the ring still holding my title above my head as I slapped a few hands as I headed above the ramp. I walked past the gorilla and saw Nattie waiting for me with open arms. I fell into her and just sobbed. "For someone who's just become the first woman to win the US Championship you don't seem very happy" she said stroking my head.

"I just can't believe it." I sobbed.

"ALEXA!" I heard someone scream behind me. I turned around to see Paige running at me at full speed. I wriggled from Nattie's grip and crashed into Paige's arms. "You did it! You're US Champion!" She screamed rocking me back and forth from foot to foot. I giggled as I hugged her back before releasing myself from her grip. Paige's smile quickly dropped as she focused her attention behind me. "You have some visitors," Paige whispered before walking away to join the other Divas. I turned around and found myself face to face with the entire male locker room, being led by The Shield.

My entire life I'd run away from things. This was not going to be one of those moments. I stood still, clutching my newly won title with one hand, the other balling itself into a fist. "Can I help you boys?" I said as the group approached me. I was met with 40 glares.

"That title isn't meant to belong to a woman," Dolph said.

"Well," I replied "When a woman beats 29 other male superstars I think she deserves to own said title," I said sternly.

"Whatever princess." Dean started "That title is soon gonna be around the right mans waist, don't you worry." I glared at all of them. My entire life I'd worked hard to be where I'm at now. How DARE they say I don't deserve it.

"Believe in that!" I heard Roman say before he led the entire male locker room back to where they'd came from. I exhaled as I made my way back to the Divas locker room, clutching my title to my waist.

"What just happened?!" Paige questioned the second I got through the locker room door. I look up to see the entire Divas roster staring at me. I cleared my throat. "Well apparently the US Championship shouldn't be around the waist of a woman and soon it will be around the waist of "the right mans waist"" I said, air quoting what Dean had said. "Oh that's such bullshit," I heard Nikki say, "So what if Alexa won the championship, she eliminated her opponents like all the other superstars did!" The rest of the locker room mumbled in agreement. "Alexa can I talk to you for a sec," Nikki whispered to me.

"Um sure" I said, confused by her sudden support in me. We made our way outside the locker room where I leaned on the wall, "So what's up?" I said.

"Look I just wanna say sorry for what I said on your first night, Brie said it would be funny but straight after I said it I felt awful. You did great on your first night and you did amazing tonight! I'm really sorry." Nikki said, hanging her head in shame. I sighed and looked at how genuinely sorry Nikkk looked.

"Look it's fine Nikki honestly," I said "Honestly I could do with more friends around here and you're actually an amazing wrestler. Does it not annoy you always being in Brie's shadow all the time?" I questioned.

"Well just between us, yeah it does. Ever since we were young Brie's always wanted to be better than me and I thought we could put that behind us at work but if anything it got worse." Nikki sighed.

"Well if it means anything, you're my favourite twin." I said rubbing Nikki's arm before making my way back into the locker room.

* * *

I was walking towards the arena car park, title in hand when someone dragged me into a room. It was Rollins. "Really Rollins?" I said "Let me guess it was another promo?" I said

"Actually it was," Seth laughed. "Stephanie and Hunter are very impressed with you actually."

I sighed loudly "Just tell me what you want Rollins."

"Well after the live recording of RAW tomorrow as we're in Iowa Roman and Dean are coming to my place and were gonna hang out by the pool. Wanna come along?" I stares at him blankly.

NO YOU DONT WANT TO GO.

"Can I bring Jordan?" I said.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

"Who's Jordan?" Seth asked confused. "Makeup artist/hair stylist/best friend/driving buddy." I laughed

WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM IN.

I shook my head. "Sure thing, the more the merrier right?" Seth chuckled.

"See you around Rollins," I said, continuing on my way to the car park. He grabbed my forearm and whispered in my ear

"I think you deserve that championship Miss Dumas."

* * *

**SO Alexa is Lita's daughter! Bet none of ya were expecting that! As always review favourite and follow and I'll get the new chapter up ASAP**

**-Ciara**


End file.
